


Birthday Mission

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam was a writer, he loved writing in his study room at his study table that Bucky made for him on their anniversary, it was filled with photos of them ever since they started dating. There were stacks of books everywhere, and his room smelled of new books and worned out leather which Bucky calls it his favourite scent.Bucky was a well known carpenter in the neighborhood, he could build chairs, tables and even cupboards, you name it, he makes it. He gets his woods supplies from the best place on earth. He loves to work in his workshop, and he would spent hours in it, until Sam calls him for dinner.





	Birthday Mission

Sam was a writer, he loved writing in his study room at his study table that Bucky made for him on their anniversary, it was filled with photos of them ever since they started dating. There were stacks of books everywhere, and his room smelled of new books and worned out leather which Bucky calls it his favourite scent.

Bucky was a well known carpenter in the neighborhood, he could build chairs, tables and even cupboards, you name it, he makes it. He gets his woods supplies from the best place on earth. He loves to work in his workshop, and he would spent hours in it, until Sam calls him for dinner.

They stayed in a cabin by the lakes, and there were days Bucky would drive into town to send his works to people's houses. Everyone knows them as the quiet couple from the cabin but they didn't know who they really were, Bucky and Sam were top assassin, they had met on a mission and since then they were inseparable.

The only reason Bucky got his woods from another country, so they could sneak in their guns and missions from them, Bucky had build an underground weapons bunk with the help of Tony Stark. Bucky and Sam had a mission today, and it was something Sam would hate. Babysitting Peter Stark-Rogers.

Tony and Steve were on another mission with Natasha and Clint, while Rhodey and Carol were away on their honeymoon, while Thor and Bruce were at Asgard, and well we're left with Sam and Bucky to take care of little Peter. So here's Bucky and Sam out at town with little Peter strap on to Bucky, in a carrier. They were enjoying their time, window shopping while Sam was sipping his coffee in his little disposable cup, when there was a bank robbery.

As Sam pushed Bucky as they took cover behind a car, Sam pulls out his gun as he standby on his knee, propping himself up to see over the car hood, while Bucky had his back against the car door, as he pulls out his own gun from the carrier.

"You got to be shitting me babe, you had a gun in Peter's carrier?" Sam asked as he looks at Bucky.

"Hey you never know when you need a gun alright." Bucky explains himself.

"Please tell me, the carrier is bullet proof, we can't injure the kid." Sam said as he turns back to face the bank.

"Am i dumb? His parents are the second best under Shield, obviously Stark made it bullet proof." Buckys scoffs.

"It better be bullet proof, I'm not risking anything alright." Sam said.

"Whatever. So what's the plan Falcon?" Bucky asked him, as he too got in position, he adjusted his carrier, turning Peter to face him, as he pulls the hood over Peter's head.

"It's simple, shoot the bad guys and walk away alright. Can't risk it with the kid." Sam explain.

Both Bucky and Sam got up and walks closer to the bank, with Bucky hiding his gun under Peter's carrier, as Sam walks in first, he shoots one of the bad guys, Bucky following behind him. As Sam approach another one, someone grabs Bucky and pulls him away.

"Drop your weapon or I'll shoot!" The guy said as he puts the gun to Bucky's head.

"You got to be kidding me right now." Sam said as he turns and looks at the man holding Bucky.

"I said, drop it or I'll shoot your husband and your baby." He said again.

"Dude look, he's my boyfriend, not my husband yet. Also that's not our child, you would be crazy to hurt the kid." Sam said as he moves forward.

"Move one more step and i will shoot. I got him you know." The man replies as he tightens his grip on his gun.

"Well technically he got you." Sam said as he smiles to Bucky.

"Wrong move, mother fucker." Bucky said as he elbows the guy and putting him in a head lock.

"No one messes with Bucky Barnes, and well no one messes with Stark's kid." Bucky said as he punched the person out cold. There was another gunshot, and Sam was hit. Bucky watched as Sam falls to the ground.

"You so did not shoot my boyfriend!" Bucky growls as he runs over to the shooter. Punching him in the face, and kicking him to the ground.

"Nobody shoots my boyfriend, unless it's me!" Bucky said as he kicks the man face.

Another man runs up to Bucky, punching him in the face and Sam got up and shoots the guy in his legs.

"Nobody touches my boyfriend at all." Sam groans as he tries to stand up, since he was shot in the leg. As Bucky and Sam gathered the bad people, the police came and arrest them. They gave Sam some medical treatment and send him to the hospital.

Sam was limping as Bucky helped him out of the hospital, Bucky kissed his cheeks and smiles at him.

"What was that for, love?" Sam asked him.

"For saving my life and also for making today one of my best days." Bucky grins at him.

"Baby, we had a normal day out but also with a bank robbery. And you called it one of your best days." Sam groans as they got into the cab.

"Hey it's not everyday you have a bank robbery and Peter was there too." Bucky replies as he smiles at him.

They had spend the weekend with Tony nagging at them for putting little Peter life at risk, Steve just calmed them down.

"Alright no more babysitting for the both of you!" Tony said as he grabs Peter.

"Fine by me." Sam shrugs his shoulders.

"Tony look, I'm sorry alright. It won't happen again." Bucky replies.

"Tony look, Peter's fine. And it was unexpected robbery." Steve explains as he walks to Tony's side.

"Yeah but still, Peter's our son. What if anything happens to him?" Tony asked them angrily.

"Alright enough Tony. Let's go home now. Let Sam rest alright." Sreve said as he hugs Tony.

A month later, Sam and Bucky were on another mission with Clint and Natasha, as Sam fought some armed guards, he can't help it but throw some to Bucky.

"Hey baby! I got you a birthday gift, here!" Sam said as he pushed a man over to Bucky.

"Hey! Nice one! I'll call him Tommy!" Bucky said as he caught the man and punched him in the stomach.

"Bucks! Another one!" Natasha said as she throws one more man at him.

"Wow! Two gifts in one day! I appreciate it guys." Bucky grunts as he kicks the man down.

"Heads up Buckaroo!" Clint said as he shoots down a man behind Bucky.

"Come on Clint, where's my present?" Bucky groans as he ducks the arrows.

As they gather around the guards, Bucky couldn't help but grin to Sam.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Bucky said as he throws another man into the pile.

"Well i hope you're excited for the main gift." Natasha teased him.

"You ready birthday boy?" Clint asked as he position himself infront of the main room.

"I'm always ready." Buck said as Clint kicks the door open.

"Happy Mother Fucking birthday to me!" Bucky shouts as he cocks his gun and watched Natasha and Clint ran in.

"Best Fucking Birthday ever!" Bucky said as he turns to Sam.


End file.
